RE-imagination
by Pinoulelapin
Summary: [One-Shot] Claire Redfield fait encore des cauchemars sur ce qu'elle a vécu à Raccoon City, même deux décennies plus tard, et ils partagent beaucoup de ressemblance dans leur structure. Cette fois ci l'habitude va être bousculé et notre survivante va être confrontée à l'une de ses plus grandes peurs.


**RE-imagination**

* * *

Cette fameuse nuit.

La Nuit où tout a changé pour moi.

La première fois que j'ai affronté ces satanés cadavres pustulant.

J'en fais encore des cauchemars aujourd'hui, ce sont même les plus plus fréquents.

Sauf que cette fois ci quelque chose est différent.

Je vous laisse vous en rendre compte.

* * *

Je me réveille comme à l'accoutumé dans un petit café au cœur de la défunte ville de **Raccoon City**.

L' **Emmy's** , une architecture assez classique, avec du bois et tout ça, mais ça fait son charme.

Si j'avais pu visiter le coin avant la crise, j'en aurais profité pour y boire un verre.

Ce jour là, j'avais revêtu des vêtements dans mes couleurs favorites.

Le Noir et le Rouge/Rose.

Les scientifiques vont déjà me dire que le premier n'est pas une couleur mais je m'en fiche.

En haut, j'avais un tee-shirt noir s'arrêtant à mon cou et des mitaines de la même couleur pour conduire ma moto.

Pour ceux qui se le demandent d'ailleurs, j'en fais toujours, mais j'ai une voiture à coté, pour certaines occasions.

Par dessus ça se trouvait ma veste préférée rose cerise avec l'ange à l'arrière et l'inscription " **Made In Heaven** ".

Moi et mon frère **Chris** , nous adorons la marque qui la fabrique, et nous en avons plusieurs exemplaires.

Malheureusement je n'ai plus celle que je portais durant ces événements, je l'ai donné définitivement à Sherry après coup.

Elle l'a toujours et la porte même parfois, surtout quand moi et **Jake** , son petit ami, nous l'entraînons à conduire une moto.

Contrairement à nous deux, elle préfère les motos de sports japonaises aux Harley-Davidson.

Chacun son style.

Il y avait aussi un couteau rangé dans son fourreau sur mon épaule gauche, pour ma défense personnelle.

Au niveau du bas de mon corps, j'avais un short sans jambes qui marinait bien avec ma veste de motarde.

Un plus fin et noir se trouvait en dessous et descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

Pour finir, j'avais une paire de bottes brunes montant presque à niveau des genoux, sans chaussettes à l'intérieur car j'étais plus à l'aise avec les pédales comme ça et j'aime pas le frottement qu'il y a entre le tissu et les chaussures quand je conduis ma bécane.

Pour l'instant rien de plus normal.

Je porte l'exact même tenue qu'à l'époque, le cauchemar débute pareil.

C'est la suite qui m'intrigue bien plus.

D'habitude je fais la rencontre du tout premier zombie que j'ai jamais affronté, celui que **Leon** a tué en me sauvant la vie.

D'autres créatures de l'Enfer arrivent alors et je dois fuir dehors, puis me barrer par une ruelle.

Ce qui suit par contre varie en fonction des épisodes, et je revois de temps en temps d'autres incidents qui m'ont marqué.

Là, tout en est autrement.

Je vois la porte d'entrée de l'établissement s'ouvrir, avec le son de clochette qui l'accompagne, et une figure connue faire son apparition.

 **Leon**...

Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?

Je veux dire qu'il doit normalement arriver après que j'ai rencontré le zombie et par la porte de sortie de secours.

Pourquoi il se dirige vers moi avec son sourire bien trop charmeur.

Ce ne serait mentir de vous dire qu'il me fait toujours de l'effet.

Il s'assoit à ma table et plus précisément, juste devant moi.

Il porta l'exact même tenue d'officier de la **Raccoon Police Department** qu'à l'époque, quand nous nous sommes connu.

Resplendissante de son bleu indigo pas vraiment sombre, avec l'écusson attachée sur une de ses plaques protectrices et l'étui à couteau au même endroit que sur mes fringues.

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, tout est nouveau.

 **Leon : Salut Claire.**

 **Claire : Leon ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?**

 **Leon : Notre vie a changé.**

 **Claire : Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?**

 **Leon : Tu ne le sais pas ?**

 **Claire : Arrête de jouer avec moi comme ça ! De quoi tu parles ?**

Il m'inquiète.

Malgré mes années à combattre le terrorisme, je ne suis pas devenu une machine sans émotion.

Ça se voit sur mon visage.

Ce qui s'est passé à **Sushestvovanie Island** a dû vous inquiéter, mais non j'avais juste mes périodes à ce moment là.

Désolée.

Je pense qu'avec **Sonido de Tortuga Island** , vous avez été un peu plus rassuré.

 **Leon : Viens avec moi et tu verras.**

 **Claire : Ooooo... Key.**

Il se lève et me fait signe de le suivre.

J'ai dû mal à reconnaître Leon là, trop louche à mon gout.

Vous en pensez quoi ?

Ah c'est vrai que vous ne pouvez pas me répondre directement.

D'habitude, même si c'est un rêve, il est plus fidèle à la réalité que ça.

Ça ne me plaît pas, mais je vais devoir le suivre, en restant sur mes gardes.

Dehors, le paysage est totalement différent, il est... Bien moins urbain.

En fait, c'est la même route par laquelle j'étais passée en venant en ville, avec la même station service juste à coté.

Il y a juste quelque chose qui...

Ah non, c'est pas la même station, bizarre.

Celle à coté de laquelle j'étais passée faisait parti de l'entreprise **Taxago**.

 **Mizoil** , ce nom me dit rien.

La panneau d'accueil de la ville a aussi beaucoup changé.

Pourtant je suis sûr à 100% que c'est la même route.

Je regarde **Leon** , il n'a plus du tout la même tête !

Sérieusement, il se passe quoi là !?

Même son uniforme a changé, passant à un indigo plus sombre, avec une absences de plaques et l'ajout pour compenser d'un gilet par balle par dessus.

Quand il s'exprime à moi, sa voix elle aussi n'est plus pareil.

 **Leon : N'est ce pas mieux ainsi ?**

Son sourire est flippant et sordide.

Avant que je ne puisse lui répondre, il réussit à me frapper avec une vitesse inhumaine dans le thorax, ce qui me fait me propulser magiquement jusqu'à l'intérieur de la station service dont la porte se referme sur mon passage. Puis tout devient noir pendant quelques instants avant que je n'entende une voix inconnue qui s'adresse à moi.

 **? ? ? : Madame, est ce que vous allez bien ?**

J'ouvre les yeux pour voir quelque chose qui me rassure plus.

Un simple employé qui bosse ici, ce qui se voit avec son uniforme bleu qui porte le nom de l'endroit avec un logo que j'avais jamais vu auparavant.

Bien qu'il soit chauve, je ne pense pas qu'il soit méchant, après tout il n'a pas de bouc.

Par contre, juste une question...

Est ce que je suis réveillée ?

Pourtant, aux dernières nouvelles, je me trouvais avec mon frère à mon appart en train de lui parler du dernier jeu auquel j'ai joué et qui m'a déçu.

Je peux même dire qu'il me fout en rogne rien que d'y penser.

Bien que je ne sais plus exactement pourquoi je le hais, ni de quoi ça parle, je m'en rappelle juste le titre.

C'est sûrement ce que je me suis pris dans la gueule qui doit jouer sur ma mémoire.

Bon revenons à la réalité car il me tarde de savoir ce que je fous là.

 **Claire : Excusez moi mais... Est ce que vous sauriez ce que je fais ici ?**

 **Employé : Aucune idée, j'étais en train de vérifier la réserve comme il n'y avait pas de clients à la ronde et puis j'ai entendu un gros fracas ici. En arrivant voir ce que c'était, je vous ai trouvé inconsciente au beau milieu d'un rayon renversé.**

 **Claire : Mince... Je ne sais pas qui m'a fait ça mais il ne m'a pas raté.**

 **Employé : Prenez ma main, je vous aide à vous relever.**

Je prends cette main tendue, ce qui m'aide bien au vu des douleurs que j'ai dû au choc.

Au moment où j'ai à nouveau les deux pieds à même le sol, j'entends la porte du magasin s'ouvrir avec un petit bip pour signaler que quelqu'un entre.

Il s'agit d'un homme portant la tenue de **Police du Compté de Arklay** , juste un simple adjoint qui néanmoins semble effrayé par quelque chose.

Il est essoufflé et tente de nous avertir de quelque chose, sauf qu'il peine à trouver les bons mots.

 **Adjoint : Derrière moi c'est affreux !**

D'un coup, d'une violence sans égale, un poing vient percer son crane depuis l'arrière, le détruisant complètement.

Je recule d'un pas, surprise par cette action subite que je n'avais pas vu venir.

Cependant, au vu de la taille du poing, je comprend vite fait à ce dont j'ai affaire.

Un **Tyrant** , ça faisait longtemps.

Ce grand mastodonte apparaît en se baissant pour pouvoir passer le seuil de la porte sans tout péter. Il est vêtu d'un manteau me rappelant le **Mister X** , comme je l'appelle, que moi et **Leon** nous avions rencontré en 98 et qui voulait tuer les officiers restants de la police locale ainsi que récupérer l'échantillon de virus G du pendentif de **Sherry**. A la différence près que celui présent face à moi a plein de rides sur le visage, lui donnant un air de vieux monsieur, et qu'il porte un fédora sur la tête.

Je fouille sur moi, rien.

Fais chier !

J'aurais bien besoin d'un lance roquette venu de nul part à cet instant T.

Par un heureux hasard, toutes les lumières s'éteignent subitement, nous plongeant dans une obscurité bien malsaine.

J'espère que ça suffira pour le distraire quelques minutes le temps que moi et l'autre civil nous nous tirons dans un lieu plus sûr.

Je lui prends le bras et c'est p... parti ?

Il ne bouge pas, peut être est il tétanisé ou bien ?

Oh non !

Le visage blafard, les yeux vides de sens et la bave aux lèvres.

Il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui même.

Pas le temps pour les questions je vais...

OU EST MON COUTEAU !?

Et c'est quoi ce flingue !?

Je ne l'ai jam...

Ah !

Putain !

Il me plaque au sol ce con !

Lâche moi !

Tentons le tout pour le tout avec un coup de pied bien placé.

Tiens !

Voilà !

Il est passé par dessus le comptoir.

C'est une technique que Chris m'a appris, elle...

...

...

Ma tête...

Pendant que j'étais concentrée sur le mort subi, le grand costaud en a profité pour me foutre un coup.

A force de me perdre dans la narration, je baisse ma vigilance.

Je vais finir par être aussi rouillée que **Leon** si ça continue.

Où suis je désormais ?

J'entends le mouvement de l'eau au loin, et l'air est plus humide et plus dégueulasse aussi.

Je suis dans des égouts, c'est l'habitude qui parle.

Je dois...

 **Sherry : Claire !**

 **? ? ? : Ferme là petite !**

 **Sherry** !

Sa voix...

Elle me rappelle celle qu'elle avait étant petite, mais ce n'est pas possible, ah moins que...

J'ai voyagé dans le temps !

Quoi !?

C'est bien arrivé à certains de mes amis !

Vous ne me croyez pas ? Hé bien on va voir cela !

L'autre personne, je l'ai aussi reconnu, c'est **Brian Irons**.

L'ancien **Commissaire** de **Raccoon City** ,

C'est LA preuve que je suis dans le **Passé**.

Voyons ça.

Je me lève, regarde au loin, et...

Ce n'est pas possible...

Un immense couloir rempli d'eau juste devant moi.

Au loin, une cavité dont émane une lumière blanche.

Se trouvant à son entrée, l'autre vil salopard tenant ma Sherry en otage avec un couteau sous la gorge.

Le problème, c'est que... Il est vieux.

Je veux dire, il a l'air d'avoir 20 ans de plus que celui que j'ai rencontré jadis.

Les cheveux gris, des poches de papy et un air déplorable.

Difficile de le prendre au sérieux, malgré sa voix menaçante qui ne colle pas à son physique.

En vérité, on dirait qu'il à l'âge qu'il devrait avoir à l'heure actuelle.

Ce qui voudrait dire que **Sherry** n'est p...

 **Brian : Alors Claire, on a perdu sa langue !?**

 **Claire : Non je l'ai toujours en place, et moi je croyais que tu avais une épaule de déchirée !**

 **Brian : Dans tes rêves peut être jeune fille !**

 **Claire : Tant que vous ne venez pas me les harceler, ça m'évitera de vous foutre mon poing dans votre face ridée !**

 **Brian : Aucune chance, je préfère les Blondes, comme Katherine Warren, la Fille du Maire et toutes les autres que j'ai eu avant elle !**

 **Sherry : Claire, sauva moi s'il te plaît !**

 **Claire : Aucune chance, pour te paraphraser Irons.**

 **Brian + Sherry : Quoi !?**

 **Claire : Je sais que tu n'es pas la Sherry que je connais ! Tu dois être une sorte de robot ou une arme biologique lui ressemblant trait pour trait !**

 **Sherry : Claire attention derrière toi c'est affreux !**

 **Claire : Tu ne m'aur...**

Et merde, quelque chose m'a chopé dans le dos !

Des lianes !?

Des grognements !?

Une **Zombie Plante** !?

Elle m'empêche de bouger !

C'est quoi ça !?

Un miroir !?

Mon visage...

* * *

Oh mon dieu !

Je ne suis pas cette personne !

 **Chris : Ah te voilà enfin réveiller Claire.**

 **Chris** ?

Oh ouais c'est vrai.

J'étais avec lui avant que tout cet affreux cauchemar débute.

Il était tellement réaliste sur la deuxième moitié, j'ai vraiment cru que...

Non ça va, cette fois je suis bien de retour à la **Réalité**.

Ce fichu jeu vient même jusqu'à me hanter, c'est du n'importe quoi.

 **Chris : J'en ai profité pour aller nous chercher deux bières chez l'arabe d'à coté pendant que tu pionçais sur le canapé.**

En effet, je suis toujours assise sur mon canap bien à moi.

J'ai juste dû m'assoupir sans me rendre compte.

J'ai presque pas dormi cette nuit, c'est pour ça.

Mon frère me tend une canette qui n'est pas du goût de ces choses comme le dirait **Barry**.

Je la prends, l'ouvre avec les dents et la boit cul sec.

Ça fait du bien !

 **Claire : Merci Chris !**

 **Chris : Alors, de quoi tu as rêvé cette fois ci ?**

 **Claire : Que l'on était en train de réécrire mon passé et ce que je suis, et que je m'en prenais plein la gueule du coup.**

 **Chris : Je pense voir la raison de ce cauchemar.**

 **Claire : Ce maudit jeu de merde.**

 **Chris : Arrête, il est bon, que ça soit niveau gameplay, ambiance et développement des personnages.**

 **Claire : Je sais, mais quand j'ai signé mon accord de droits en 2015 pour qu'on m'utilise dans le jeu, on m'a promis une fidélité par rapport aux vrais événements. J'étais chaude bouillante pour y jouer, surtout quand je vois le travail qu'ils ont fait sur le premier jeu sur Gamecube.**

 **Chris : C'est vrai qu'il était très bien, bien que le coté des deux scénarios séparés pour moi et Jill ne retranscrit pas exactement la réalité, surtout pour la fin en hélico où il y avait Rebecca et Barry, mais en était est proche.**

 **Claire : Là je trouve que ça s'en éloigne, non seulement pour les scénarios séparés mais aussi tout le reste.**

 **Chris : Je n'étais pas là à cette époque, donc je t'en pris, dis moi ce qui ne va pas au niveau du respect de ce qui s'est vraiment passé.**

 **Claire : Les lieux sont pour une bonne partie méconnaissables. Autant le Commissariat est bien fait, ils ont même pensé à rajouter des toilettes qu'il n'y avait pas à l'époque.**

 **Chris : Je m'en rappelle encore, on était obligé d'aller à la supérette d'en face pour utiliser leur chiottes.**

 **Claire : Mais que ça soit les rues de Raccoon City, les Égouts et le Laboratoire de William Birkin, j'ai vraiment l'impression de voir de tous nouveaux lieux. Alors que pourtant ils n'ont pas d'excuses, le Labo a été reconstruit entièrement à partir des plans et photos retrouvés du lieu originel dans un but touristique, donc ils pouvaient le reproduire fidèlement.**

 **Chris : Après, ils avaient dit que serait une RE-imagination.**

 **Claire : En 2018 mais pas avant, et déjà je m'étais sentie trahie quand ils avaient sorti ça.**

 **Chris : Continue.**

 **Claire : Même au niveau des événements, il y a des trucs qui ne vont pas. L'hélicoptère qui se crashe sans raison apparente, comme si c'était magique, parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles les zombies ne savent pas voler, et les corbeaux infectés ne sont pas présent dans le jeu. Mister X qui sort de nul part et attaque mon personnage sans raison puisque sa mission pour récupérer le médaillon de Sherry semble inexistante. Les zombies qui ont réussi à sortir de la ville en grand nombre, ce qui aurait propagé l'épidémie dans d'autres villes, et donc le secret de la destruction de Raccoon City n'aurait pas pu être autant étouffée par le Gouvernement. L'Orphelinat qui n'a jamais existé et aurait été gérée par le Commissaire Irons, mais bien sûr !**

 **Chris : Tu as fini ?**

 **Claire : Pour l'instant.**

 **Chris : On dirait bien que ce jeu t'a vraiment tapé sur les nerfs.**

 **Claire : C'est pas peu dire.**

 **Chris : Ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Certes, les développers ont changé ce qui s'est réellement passé, mais dans la vraie vie, celle où nous nous trouvons, ça ne change absolument rien.**

 **Claire : Si, ça me médiatise une fausse histoire, et j'ai déjà rencontré des gens qui ont joué au jeu et m'ont interrogé donc sur des choses dont pour certaines je n'avais pas la réponse comme ce n'était pas ce que j'ai vécu. Sherry a subi le même truc, sauf que c'est parti encore plus en délire, avec des cons qui l'ont insulté et l'ont accusé de mentir délibérément pour jouir de sa notoriété.**

 **Chris : Oulah, je ne savais pas.**

 **Claire : Si Capcom avait été honnête avec nous depuis le début, elle ne serait pas dans cette merde, et nous n'aurions peut être pas signé l'accord pour nous représenter dans le jeu. Nous avons donc porté plainte envers eux et c'est Maître Coq qui nous défend.**

 **Chris : Je n'aurais pas cru que ça vous pourrirait autant la vie toute cette histoire. J'espère que vous aurez gain de cause.**

 **Claire : Merci Chris.**

Si vous adorez **Resident Evil 2** , je ne vous en voudrais pas.

C'est votre avis et puis c'est pas un mauvais jeu en soi, c'est juste que ce n'est pas ce que l'on m'avait annoncé.

Depuis plus de 3 ans j'attendais une fidèle adaptation de ce que nous avions vécu durant l'Incident, et j'avais signé pour ça.

Revoir nos aventures reproduites à l'écran avec une qualité graphique très détaillée et photo-réaliste, ça aurait cool si ça avait été vraiment nos aventures.

Avant de nous quitter sachez juste une chose si par hasard vous venez à me croiser dans la rue.

Ne prenez pas pour acquis ce que vous avez vu dans le jeu quand vous poser me poserez une question.


End file.
